


Like Father, Like Son

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: John tries to bond with Jack after he is brought back from Bronte's mansion
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Kudos: 22





	Like Father, Like Son

John sat on the log next to Abigail, Jack sitting happily in her lap. He, Arthur, and Dutch had just brought Jack back from Bronte's mansion, and the gang was gathered around the main campfire, singing songs and rejoicing at his return. He looked around at the smiling & laughing faces, enjoying the moment. Seemed like right then everyone had forgotten their troubles. His eyes landed on Abigail and she smiled at him as she sang along. Then his eyes dropped to Jack, who seemed oblivious to what they'd just gone through to get him back. He felt a pang inside. 

That pang had started when he first heard Abigail's cries that Jack had been taken. And it was growing.

That night, after telling Abigail he wanted her and Jack to stay in his room from now on, he laid on the floor while they slept in the bed. He couldn't sleep--just kept thinking about what a fool he'd been. Various scenarios ran through his head: all of the arguments he and Abigail had had about Jack; how he'd distanced himself from both of them; how he'd tried to convince himself Jack wasn't his; and worst of all, that year he ran away from the gang. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

He got up and quietly made his way to the door, checking to make sure Abigail and Jack were both asleep. He grabbed his boots and slipped out the door then down the stairs, where he slid his boots on. Then he quietly pushed through the back door and descended the steps, while fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. It was still dark out, about five AM, but he looked around for anyone anyway. He was relieved to see no one. He wasn't much in the mood for chatting. 

He bent, struck a match off his boot, then lit his cigarette, the resulting orange-glowing tip barely lighting his face. He wandered down the back of the property toward the river, with no particular destination in mind. He just needed some fresh air and time to himself.

He walked along the river, watching out for snakes and alligators, and said hey to Charles on guard duty by the road. He wandered down a fair bit when he noticed the sun was coming up and figured he'd better get back to Shady Belle before anyone noticed he was missing. He frowned and snorted ruefully, thinking they'd probably assume he'd run off again. He knew Arthur was sure he would. 

He stopped by the shed behind Shady Belle. He could see people moving around now--Pearson getting the coffee going, Mary Beth sitting by her wagon with Tilly, Sadie feeding the chickens. He turned his back to camp and stared out at the river, not yet ready to join everyone. 

He stood there a bit longer when he heard someone walk up behind him. He felt a hand on his back then Abigail appeared at his side, handing him a cup of coffee. He smiled and took it from her.

"Here you are. Couldn't sleep?" She asked, then took a sip from her own cup.

He shook his head. "Nah. Too much running through my mind."

She nodded then looked up at him. "You wanna talk about it?"

He looked down at the ground for a few seconds, then his eyes met hers. "I'm...I'm really sorry, Abigail. For how I've treated you and Jack. I've never been fair to either of you, and I've really treated you both badly." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down. "I'm just really sorry."

She put her hand on his arm to still him. "I know, John. I know this hasn't been easy for you. It hasn't been easy for anybody, but, I'm glad you're coming around a little. And I'm sorry, too. I know I'm not the most pleasant person. But thank you for saying that." 

He chuckled. "I probably don't deserve for you to be pleasant to me."

She laughed and nodded. "No, no you don't. But, we'll get there. Together. Okay?"

She watched him as he stared at the ground. He looked at her and she could see the hesitation and fear in his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing, Abigail. I want to change; I want to be a father to Jack, to be the father I didn't have. But, I have absolutely no idea how to do that."

Abigail looked around and spotted two chairs set up facing the river. She pulled lightly on his arm and nodded toward them. "Come over here a minute."

He followed her to the chairs and sat, setting his still-full coffee cup on the crate between them. She sat and leaned toward him, taking his hands in hers. "John, he just needs some encouragement, playfulness, patience, and love. That's all. Just talk to him, nicely, mind you. Tell him stories--nice ones. Read him a book. If you see him playing with a toy talk to him about the toy. Don't get all up in your head about it and make it so complicated. Just talk to him."

John nodded. "Okay, I'll try. It's just so...awkward. And...I really don't want to make him hate me."

"That's why I said talk to him nicely." Abigail laughed.

She patted his hands and stood. "It'll be alright, John. I bet you'd make a great father if you just try." Then she walked back to the house, John watching after her. 

He shook his head. "If you say so," he said to himself.

He stood and walked toward the house, looking around for Jack. He finally spotted him near the wagons, sitting in the grass and playing with a toy wooden horse. 

John approached and quietly sat beside him. "Hey there, Jack." 

Jack looked up at him, squinting with the sun in his eyes. "Hi!" 

"You havin' fun there?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess so..."

John looked around, unsure what to do. He didn't know what kids liked; he didn't have a childhood himself, and now he was an outlaw who played poker and got drunk for fun. He remembered his walk earlier that morning by the river. "You wanna go for a walk with me? We could go down by the river--I saw some turtles down there. You like turtles?"

Jack's face brightened. "Okay!" He dropped his horse as they both stood, then fell into step with John, who kept looking down at him, gauging his reaction, waiting to see if he did anything wrong. 

They made their way slowly toward the river, Jack occasionally asking questions about things they came across--various plants, a muskrat, some old relics from the war. John answered as best he could, remembering Abigail's advice to remain patient. He suddenly saw movement next to Jack and he grabbed him and drew him back. "Jack, be careful!" A copperhead snake laid there, coiled and ready to strike. He stepped away, pulling Jack with him. "Be very careful around snakes, Jack. Some of them could really hurt you."

Jack looked up at him. "Are you going to kill it?" 

John shook his head. "Nah, there's no need, we're just gonna leave it alone. As long as we don't bother it, it won't bother us." They gave the snake a wide berth and watched as it slithered away quickly. They continued their walk down toward the water, John subconsciously taking Jack's hand.

Abigail watched from the balcony outside their room, a small smile forming as tears filled her eyes.


End file.
